


Le contact de la pierre

by NiniMousse



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiniMousse/pseuds/NiniMousse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il ne pouvait avoir la peau. Il aurait la pierre. /*/ OS en réponse à une requête de la commu' Hybridation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le contact de la pierre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alaiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/gifts).



> Pour la commu' Hybridation, requête suivante : "alaiya666 - Argol/Misty - 1, 2, 3 soleil - tous ratings acceptés"  
> Bonne lecture ! :)

**¤StS¤**

Quand il y repensait… Ce qu'ils partageaient était assez singulier. Etrange, assurément. Curieux pour les moins effrayés, les moins prudes. Franchement malsain pour les autres, les gens normaux, les grenouilles de bénitier aux esprits étroits, le monde extérieur, enfin, qui ne manquerait pas de les ranger dans cette petite case porteuse d'infamie : les « détraqués sexuels ».

Il n'y avait pourtant rien de sexuel dans ce qu'ils échangeaient de temps à autre. Leurs envies, leurs faims, leurs convoitises se portaient envers et contre tout vers le sexe opposé. Les rumeurs, dont l'essence se nourrissait de mensonges, ne servaient qu'à couvrir leurs véritables frasques.

On les disait ensemble, en couple.

On supposait qu'il était le « dominant ». On déduisait que l'autre, avec ses traits délicats et sa chevelure d'ange, ne pouvait qu'être le « dominé ».

_S'ils savaient…_

Oh oui, s'ils savaient ! S'ils savaient que Misty faisait courir les dames au moins autant qu'un Milo, qu'un Kanon ou qu'un Aiolia… Lui-même avait son petit succès auprès des femmes. Bien moindre comparé à certains de ses camarades mais suffisant pour lui épargner les refus quand l'envie lui prenait de partir en chasse.

Leur prétendue homosexualité - et le cortège d'absurdités qui allait avec - le faisait sourire. Le Lézard n'avait rien, rien du tout, d'une petite chose fébrile, hystérique et vaniteuse comme le décrivait ceux qui le côtoyaient de loin en loin. C'était un homme sûr de lui qui séduisait sans laisser une quelconque marge de manœuvre à sa proie. Il prenait, sans craindre d'opposition. Il subjuguait.

Et si leurs corps se heurtaient parfois, lors des entraînements rigoureux, si leurs peaux se frôlaient de temps en temps alors qu'ils se partageaient les faveurs d'une jeune femme mille fois consentante… Ce n'était que le fruit du hasard, la rencontre fortuite et brève de deux chairs tannées par les coups et le soleil.

La vérité sur leur relation était tout autre.

C'était ce qu'il se disait en observant ses pairs s'ébrouer joyeusement après une baignade. Son regard aigu se perdit. Sur des rondeurs légères mais alléchantes, sur des cuisses fermes et des épaules rondes. Sur des dos puissants, aussi. Sur des bras forts et des torses ciselés. La Chevalerie d'Athéna était un vivier pour lui, un fabuleux rassemblement de corps taillés pour la guerre. Il ne se lassait jamais de ce spectacle, de ces statues vivantes au réalisme exacerbé.

…

Voilà que son esprit se remettait à délirer, victime à nouveau de son obsession pour la pierre taillée.

Il soupira lourdement.

Le Lézard s'assit à ses côtés, superbe d'élégance et de maintien malgré son maillot et ses cheveux blonds chargés d'eau salée.

"Jalal ? Tu m'écoutes ? Chevalier d'Argent, Algol de Persée ! Vous m'entendez ?"

Le silence répondit au français qui esquissa une moue vexée. Voilà que son ami était reparti loin, très loin sur des chemins tortueux dont lui seul connaissait l'existence.

"Oh, Misty. Pardon, je réfléchissais.

-J'avais remarqué, cingla le blond.

-Tu pourrais passer chez moi ? Ce soir ?" demanda Persée d'une voix timide.

Le visage fin du Lézard se para d'un sourire lumineux. Il acquiesça. Rassuré, son ami se replongea dans l'observation minutieuse de ses compagnons.

Misty, étendu sur une serviette de plage, se laissa baigner par les généreux rayons du soleil. Sa soirée qui s'annonçait morne à mourir venait de prendre un autre tournant. Il appréciait ces moments passés avec Persée.

Enfin, il croyait.

Il se savait fébrile avant et ravi après.

Entre les deux…

Il ignorait ce qu'Algol - Jalal – faisait pendant ces nuits où son corps pâle se retrouvait pétrifié par le bouclier de la Méduse et, honnêtement, il n'en avait cure. La douce torpeur qui l'accueillait quand ses muscles brisaient la roche pour vivre à nouveau le détournait de sa curiosité habituelle. Il se sentait mourir et renaitre, et c'était suffisant.

Misty aimait son propre corps mais il aimait plus encore le sentir brûler sous les yeux jaloux des hommes et l'envie palpable des femmes. Il le voyait comme une sculpture, il l'imaginait comme un objet de dévotion que tous rêveraient d'admirer et d'effleurer.

Misty aimait se sentir statue. Misty aimait qu'on l'aime.

Persée aimait son corps.

Il l'aimait jusqu'à le muer en pierre rêche, jusqu'à couvrir le grain rugueux de caresses fiévreuses de ses mains et de ses lèvres.

Persée n'aimait pas les hommes, non.

Il ne portait au Lézard qu'un intérêt artistique et esthétique légèrement malsain.

Il ne l'aimait pas.

Il n'aimait que les muscles déliés et solides de Misty, les boucles abondantes de sa chevelure et les lèvres petites et tendres qui le narguaient jour après jour.

S'il s'écoutait, ce chef-d'œuvre aurait déjà trouvé une place de choix dans son hypothétique collection de statues vivantes.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il se contentait de goûter le sel de sa peau durcie, de boire à l'odeur granitique de ses cheveux, d'effleurer la langue rocheuse de la sienne.

En espérant très fort que le Lézard n'en saurait jamais rien.

**¤StS¤**


End file.
